Various adjustable seats are known in the art. For example, some chairs include a seat frame that can adjust vertically to be positioned either higher off or closer to the ground. However, anthropometric measurements vary widely between users. Accordingly, even though chairs can be adjustable in certain respects, a user must select from a variety of chair sizes to find the chair size that best accommodates the user's needs.